Switched mode power supplies for converting DC voltages in inductive-capacitive discharge pulsed radar applications are known in the prior art. Often they employ a buck-derived topology with feedback loops for voltage regulation and over current protection. The control loops operate with response times much slower than the transient edge level changes of the output load pulses. As a result, the power converter may lag behind the pulse edge requirement and may overshoot the requirement when the pulse terminates. Essentially, the control loops do not respond to the rapid changes in the input voltage and output voltage within a switching cycle, failing to keep up with the transient edges of a pulsed load (see e.g., Kernahan, et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,987). However, hysteretic current-mode control reduces the present shortcomings and additionally offers a more accurate control of inductor current, a stable output regardless of duty cycle, and excellent transient response to pulsed loads (see, Froeschle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,872). The advantages of hysteretic current-mode control include load-current limiting, short-circuit-proof operation, instantaneous response to load-current changes and a constant peak-to-average inductor-current ratio.